


Thank You Note

by flowri83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, But also a bit sad, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Getting Together, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski (mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowri83/pseuds/flowri83
Summary: Stiles remembers the anniversary of Laura's death. Feelings ensue.





	Thank You Note

Stiles knew what day it was, and he knew that Derek knew that he knew what day it was. For 3 years now, Stiles had acknowledged this day in some small way. Whether it was placing wild flowers on Laura's grave, or having a fresh basket of baked goods delivered to the loft for Derek because he knew the wolf would not want to make food, Stiles acknowledged the day.

Derek had become better with his emotions too. Gone were the days when he would growl, and frown and argue and fight instead of grieving. He had finally allowed himself to mature to the level where he, well okay he didn’t exactly talk openly about his feelings, but he was slightly *more* open with them. He allowed his friends to see that he was sad, and he albeit silently, accepted their support when it was offered. In Stiles’ opinion this was as close to a freaking miracle as you could get.

So the day came around again, the 6th day of the 6th month. The day Laura died and half of Derek’s heart was ripped from him. Stiles drove himself over to Derek’s place with the package safely tucked in the passenger seat. He was nervous about this one, it was a more personal gift than he’d dared to give before. He’d showed his Dad, who’d looked at it with misty eyes and said “this ain’t just a gesture son, this is flat out telling him how much you care”. Stiles was...surprisingly okay with that. Maybe it was time he put his feelings out there, you know? Stiles’ heart had been torn in two when his mother died, so maybe his half-heart could be the one to help make Derek’s whole again.

He let himself in with the key under the rock out front, because he knew given the choice today, Derek wouldn’t open the door to anyone knocking. “Hey Der, it’s just me” he said softly, knowing he could hear him “I brought coffee & those bagels you like, they’re in the kitchen when you want them.” He left the bag of food and coffee on the counter, and carefully placed his gift on the kitchen table before quietly leaving. He was halfway through the door when impulse made him double back to the table, grabbing some paper and a pen on his way. He quickly scrawled a note and left it on top of parcel and then left.

He wasn’t expecting to hear anything from Derek that day, so he was surprised to hear the rumbling engine of the Camaro pull up outside his house later that evening. God, maybe he’d gone too far? Maybe Derek had hated the gift and was here to rip Stiles a new one for being too presumptuous, for digging too far into his painful past? He nervously opened the front door avoiding looking directly at Derek as he walked up the path towards him. All at once he was enveloped in a warm albeit awkward one-armed hug with the corner of the framed picture that Derek had gripped in his hands digging painfully into his left shoulder and Derek’s face digging rather pleasantly into his right shoulder.

“Thank you, Stiles” Derek mumbled into his t-shirt “this is....” he pulled back and stared down at the picture in his hands “this is incredible. How did...I mean where...?” he faltered. The picture itself had come out better than Stiles could have hoped. It was Laura looking off to the side, faced open in a laugh with wind sweeping her hair around her.

“It was nothing I mean, I found this guy online, who does photorealistic drawings? I sent him over as many photos of Laura I could find from police files and newspapers and at I might have sent a text to Peter too and then I sent them all to this guy and asked him to make this. I asked, I mean I hope it’s okay, but I asked him to take what he could from the pictures and draw her, well to make her look....free. And yeah, this is what he sent. And then I just you know, just picked out a frame and yeah.”

Derek looked at Stiles flatly at that “You’re saying you ‘just picked out a frame’ huh? Wanna try that one again?”

“I don’t know what you mean” Stiles lied.

“The wood in this frame, Stiles. I can smell that it’s from the Preserve, near the old house?”

Ah, nuts. Foiled by werewolf nose super-powers again.

“Yeah okay, so I got the wood from a fallen branch of the old tree at the back of your house and then went to the guy on Bleaker St with the workshop and he agreed to make this for me and it’s nothing really, just thought it was you know, a nice touch or whatever. It’s nothing really...”

“It’s **NOT** nothing, Stiles!” Derek snaps, before schooling his features back into something softer. “It’s not nothing, this is wonderful. It’s like you’ve given me a piece of her back, and I wanted to come and say thank you and not just for this but for everything you’ve done for me and the effort you’ve gone to with this...” he stopped himself and looked back down to the picture, his fingers toying with the corner of the hastily written note that simply stated _“She’d be as proud of you as I am, all my love S x”_. He chuckled softly, “you even spoke to Peter to make this happen? I can’t even begin to imagine how much...I mean that you would go to such lengths for...me?” The last word spoken almost as a question, his eyes flickered from the picture to Stiles and back again.

“I’d go to any lengths for you, Derek. You have to know that.” Stiles said earnestly, voice breaking on the final words. “The note says ‘all my love’ because that’s part of the gift, I gift you all my love.” he gulps “if you’ll accept it.”

Derek looks up at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears and nods gently before reaching to cup Stiles’ cheek in his hands. He brings their foreheads together and whispers “I accept”. They kiss unhurriedly, like they both know they have forever to kiss each other again and again. Derek pulls back first and smirks;

“I better write you one hell of a thank you note”.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing promt was "thank you note" so I ran with it.


End file.
